With the development of display technologies, a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used, and the display effect thereof has been continuously improved.
In order to implement a display scan of the liquid crystal display panel, a gate drive circuit is disposed in a peripheral area of an array substrate in the display panel to generate scanning signals, which are used for the display scan of the display panel. However, a plurality of signals are necessary for driving the gate drive circuit to generate the scanning signals, accordingly, a plurality of signal lines are provided in the peripheral area to transmit the signals for the driving. Therefore, a large space is required to accommodate these signal lines and the gate drive circuit such that a large peripheral area of the array substrate is required, which results in that a narrow frame of the display panel is difficult to be implemented.